Toroidal transformer assemblies include, broadly, a transformer, a transformer container or housing and mounting hardware for supporting the transformer within the housing. The transformer includes a cylindrical core, made of magnetic steel, and various electrical coils wound around the core and passing through the eye of the core.
Electrical toroidal distribution transformers, typically having ratings of 10 to 50 Kva, are relatively large and quite heavy, weighing from about 40 kg. for 10 Kva transformers to about 100 kg. for 50 Kva transformers. Also, distribution transformers create heat and a certain amount of vibration during use and must withstand movement during handling and installation. Such transformers thus require sturdy mounting hardware. However, the mounting hardware should not be such to affect the electrical, magnetic or thermal performance of the transformer.
Another problem associated with the manufacture of distribution-type electrical transformers relates to size variation. First, different size transformers with their different Kva and voltage ratings must be accommodated, often using the same size transformer housing. Second, due to core variations and the necessarily imperfect windings associated with toroidal transformers, the dimensions of transformers having the same nominal rating will vary somewhat.
One type of transformer mounting hardware is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,436 for Formed Metal Core Blocking, issued May 23, 1989, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference. It uses U-shaped steel stampings which generally circumscribe the core and also extend into the interior of the core. This design, while effective at supporting the transformer, is not very adaptable to transformers having different inside and outside diameters. Also, the presence of support structure within the eye of the transformer hinders the flow of cooling fluid through the core.